Love In The Summertime
by sweetlips7477
Summary: This is not a traditional Beverly Hills, 90210 story, more like AU. The characters do not fit their traditional roles and/or appearances.


This is not a traditional Beverly Hills, 90210 story, more like AU. The characters do not fit their traditional roles and/or appearances. There are no traditional couplings here with the exception of maybe Kelly and Brandon. I have omitted characters and given the others personality and physical traits of people in my life. Any resemblance to any of the actual characters is purely coincidental. I don't own the show or I would definitely change the storylines to something more interesting. This is a one shot. Please enjoy.

**Love In The Summertime**

Brandon raised his hazel eyes toward the sun. Gosh he was lucky to land this job at the beach club. You couldn't do much better; getting paid to walk the sand, check out the girls and spend time in the fresh air. His sister Brenda was spending her time under the beach umbrella checking out her scenery. There he was, the tall blonde with the hat on backwards. He was playing volleyball and with those little red shorts and that body, he sure was a distraction. She was trying to read her book, but kept lowering her sunglasses to check him out. I wonder what his name is, she thought, tossing her strawberry blonde curls.

Over at the drink stand, Brandon was cleaning up the towels and laying out new ones. He walked by a couple of girls and they checked him out. Kelly and Donna giggled. They sipped their smoothies. Donna said, "Is this kale?" "Yeah," said Kelly, "It's the newest health thing. Wow, it actually tastes good. Guess that's one way to get our vegetables." "Eww, I hate kale! Glad I can't taste it!" Donna said and blinked her blue eyes while tossing her dark blonde hair over her shoulder.

Just then, Steve decided it was time to cool off. He headed toward the drink stand for some water. On the way, he noticed Dylan coming out of the ocean with his board. "Hey bud, what's up," he called out. "Oh, you know Steve, same ocean, not enough motion," he chuckled. "Not many good waves today even though the weather was terrific. I'm ready to get something to drink and just chill," On the way there, Steve looked over and noticed the pretty strawberry blonde trying hard not to get caught looking at him. "Hey Dylan, catch you in a minute," he said. "Yeah, man no problem. I got you," Dylan replied.

As Steve headed toward her, Brenda tried hard to hide her face behind her book. "Hi," Steve said. "I'm Steve, you new around here?" "No, a rare day off from work so I'm enjoying the blue skies and the crashing waves." And your muscular thighs she thought. Oh no, did I say that out loud? I sure hope not, she thought to herself. "So, what's your name? Can I treat you at the drink stand?" Steve said. "Ummm sure," Brenda said nervously. "I'm Brenda. It's nice to meet you. I appreciate it," she smiled. "No problem," he winked, making her blush.

'Well," said Steve, "the whole gang's here. Brenda, this is my friend Dylan, this is Kelly and this is Donna." "Nice to meet all of you," just as she said this she noticed Brandon nearby. "Hey Brandon, come here. This is my brother Brandon; he just started a new job here today." "Hi," he said, "no time to hang out right now, maybe when I get off the clock at 6, nice to have met you all."

"So, what'll it be Brenda? Steve asked. 'Oh, I guess I'll have a cherry limeade, that sounds good," she said. "Good choice, "Steve said with a smile. "I like those, make it two." Just then Kelly spoke up, swishing her black hair, "so what do you do for fun, Brenda?" "Well," Brenda said, "I usually work all week so I read a good book or catch up on my sleep if I can. That's not so easy to do." 'Wow, sounds like a drag," said Donna, "I like to go shopping with Kelly. Maybe you can join us sometime." 'Maybe," said Brenda hopefully, "that sounds like fun." "So never been to this beach? "asked Dylan. "No," said Brenda, "never enough time to relax. I'm hoping that will change soon. I'm up for a promotion which comes with more down time. I should know in a few days if I get it." "That's great," said Steve. "Hope you get it. Relaxation is good for the soul." Brenda couldn't help noticing his bright blue eyes; they seemed to stare into her soul. "I hope you'll be able to hang out here more. The beach always makes me happier and more relaxed," said Steve.

Just then, Brenda's phone started ringing. "Oh no! It's my boss, it never ends! Sorry, gotta answer this." She stepped aside and took her call. When she finished her call, she turned back to them and said "Well, I have to go. It seems the boss made his decision on who gets the promotion. So, back to the office I go. Hope to see you all again sometime." Especially Steve she thought wistfully. "Cross your fingers for me!" As she walked away, Dylan turned to Steve and said, "She seemed nice." "Yeah, said Steve, "yeah."

Later, Brandon walked into their apartment. "So, how'd it go? " he asked Brenda. She looked at him and couldn't hide her excitement, "I got it! I finally got it!" "Well, my day was good as well, babes as far as the eye could see! What a day! I almost asked to work on my day off!" Brandon chuckled. "When do you start Brenda?" "Tomorrow!" she said, "Oh man! What am I going to wear?" Brandon laughed and shook his head. "I'll go make dinner while you figure it out."

Later that week, Brenda sat at her desk feeling such accomplishment. She had gotten through everything and was very pleased with the way her team was coming together. It was 4 PM and everything was done so she thought she'd catch something quick to eat at the diner that had been renovated down the street. Finishing up, she shut down her computer and gathered all her things into her tote bag. I bet that diner will have something really great that I can enjoy. She gathered her coat and bag, shut off the lights and headed down to the garage. I hope Brandon is going to have a great time on his date tonight, she laughed to herself. Only one week on the job and already found a "babe" that met his qualifications for a great date. I might as well go ahead and have dinner early myself since I'll be home alone tonight. It's not fun eating alone, but what are you going to do?

She parked her car and walked up to the door of the diner. Wow, she thought, this place looks great! It's a wonder what a coat of paint will do for places, she laughed to herself. Walking through the door, she noticed a state trooper sitting at the bar chatting with the server. She took a seat in a booth and checked out the menu. Hey, I'll celebrate my great week she thought. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. And maybe a piece of that cherry pie, it looks great. The server came over, took her order and brought her a Coke. Hey, she thought, when you're going to be bad, go all out! I'll read my book while I wait for my food.

"Excuse me miss," said the state trooper who had come up to her table, "I'm going to need some identification and your phone number." "What do you need that for?" she looked up in shock, "Steve!" He laughed heartily, "Got ya!" he said. "I didn't know you were a state trooper, wow!" Brenda said admiring the way his uniform clung to his muscles. She couldn't help but stare as he sat down across from her, pulling his hat off and laying it on the table. "You look so good in that uniform!" she blurted out. "Ok, now you're going to be charged with flirting with an officer," Steve chuckled. "I never did get that phone number, how about it?" "Yeah, sure," Brenda said." And give me yours too." "No problem," said Steve. "Say, what are you doing tonight? I just got off shift and was going to head to dinner, care to join me?" "Yeah," she said, "let me cancel that order," she said to the server. "I'll pay for your Coke," said Steve. "Let me go change my clothes. I can't wear my uniform to dinner, might freak people out," he laughed. "You like Mexican?" "Yes, love it," said Brenda.

He headed off to the restroom as Brenda checked her hair in her compact. Yes, I look fine, she thought. I can't believe he asked me to dinner! This week just keeps getting better and better. I can't wait to tell Brandon about this!

Steve came back to the table and said, "Alright, ready to go?" "Yes," said Brenda, "but my car is here. Would you mind if I meet you over there?" "Sure," Steve said. "I'll give you the address or you can follow me." "I'll follow you, that would be great," she said. When they arrived at the restaurant, they parked and met at the door. "This looks like a nice place," said Brenda. "Oh yes it is," said Steve, "I've been coming here for years. I love their tamales, you should try them." "I think I will," said Brenda smiling.

After the waiter took their orders, Steve looked over at her amazing green hazel eyes and said, "Well, now you know what I do. What do you do for work?" "It's actually kind of boring," said Brenda. "Oh, now, I bet everything you do is interesting," said Steve making Brenda blush again. "I'm in charge of a group that does advertising for major companies. I basically assign the different projects to each set of employees and run the meetings to see which project the company will go with." Brenda said. "Sounds like you're both smart and beautiful to me," said Steve, "I like that." "Thanks," said Brenda. "I appreciate you noticing. It's nice to have someone see that I am smart. I think you have to be really smart to be a state trooper as well. I'm sure there are lots of things you have to do when investigating a crime." "Yes," said Steve, "and lots of paperwork. If people only knew what we really have to do, they'd be amazed."

The waiter arrived with their food. Brenda thought it smelled wonderful. "I can't wait to try these," she said, "it all looks so good." "Try the chips, they're really tasty," said Steve. "I always enjoy them. They're the best in town I'd say." Brenda smiled, "I'm sure they are."

After they finished dinner, they headed outside to Brenda's car. "Can I call you?" said Steve. "Absolutely," said Brenda. "I had a great time with you." "So did I," said Steve as he leaned in and gently kissed Brenda's lips. Brenda closed her eyes and savored the moment. Wow, could this be the beginning of something new?" Could this be the one she had waited for? She opened her eyes and looked up into his blue pools. "I'll be calling you, count on it," Steve said. After he helped Brenda into her car, he watched her drive away. He screamed out, "Yes!" People passing by looked at him like he was nuts but he didn't care. He knew he had found her,

Brenda walked into her apartment smiling and sighing. As she closed the door, Brandon said, "And where were you?" "Oh just out," Brenda said. "Yeah, just out?" said Brandon." Umm-hmm, out." said Brenda. "With who?" said Brandon. "Oh, do you remember Steve from the beach?" she asked. "Yeah. I think so," said Brandon. "Well, I was out with him," said Brenda, "And how about you?" "Yeah, that didn't quite work out so great. Her husband didn't really like me," said Brandon. "Oh well, you live and you learn. There will be others." "Well at least you have a good look-out on life," Brenda said shaking her head and laughing at her brother.

That night, lying in bed, Brenda thought back on the day. Oh wow, I had such a great time with Steve tonight. I can't wait to see him again. Her phone lit up with a text. "Hi beautiful, you awake?" "Yes, was just thinking of you" she texted Steve. "I just wanted to say good-night and sweet dreams," Steve texted. "Thanks Steve, you too," she texted back. Turning over, she hugged her pillow and eased into sleep.

Brandon thought back about his week at work. He kept seeing that girl with the black hair, Kelly. He loved her hazel eyes. She's just so pretty and there's something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on. He decided, I'm going to the beach tomorrow, day off or not. I'm going to ask her out. What's the worst that could happen? She could say no. I'll take the chance, he thought. He settled down for the night. If she wants, I'll get Brenda to double-date. Yeah, that'll happen he laughed.

The next morning, Brandon woke up. "Hey Bren!" he yelled coming into the kitchen. Just then he noticed a note on the counter, "Gone to the beach with Steve, see you later! Love, Bren" Well, he thought, guess I'll see if Kelly might be there. What's good for the goose is good for the gander, he laughed.

Arriving at the beach, Brandon looked around and saw Steve and Brenda chilling at the drink stand. Where is Kelly, he thought. I'll look around and see if I can find her. He walked toward the surf, looking at the lifeguard up on the stand. She was definitely all business. Not bad looking, he thought. He passed a row of umbrellas.

"Hi, Brandon, is it?" he heard. He turned around, there she was. "Kelly! I was looking for you." "Oh?" she said. "Yes, I have the day off and wondered if you would like to hang out or something," said Brandon. "Sure," said Kelly, "sounds like fun," she said. "Great, "said Brandon, smiling. He's cute, thought Kelly, why not? She smiled back. "Want to go to the drink stand?" said Brandon. "Yeah, I am getting thirsty with all this sun," she said. "Great! I see my sister and Steve are there too. Maybe we could all go somewhere," said Brandon. "Ok, yeah, great," said Kelly with a faux smile. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

"Hi Brenda, Steve, mind if we join you?" said Brandon. "Ok, sure," said Brenda seeing that Brandon had Kelly with him. "How are you Kelly," asked Brenda. "Oh, I was just hanging out when Brandon wandered by," said Kelly. "I'm glad to have someone to hang with, Donna was sick." "Glad to help," Brandon said dejectedly with a sigh. "How are you Steve?" "Oh, I'm doing great, hanging with this little beauty here," Steve said with his arm around Brenda as he leaned down to kiss her ear. Brenda smiled up at Steve. "Looks like you two have really hit it off, "said Brandon. "Oh definitely," said Brenda. "Steve's great! I think I really lucked out with him." Brenda leaned up and kissed Steve. Brandon smiled, he was glad to see his sister happy. He hoped the same would happen for him.

"So," Steve said, "everyone want pizza?" "Yeah," they all agreed. "Great," Steve said, "let's go! You two want to ride with us?" "Ok with you Kelly," said Brandon. "Yep, works for me," said Kelly. They all got in Steve's car and went to the restaurant. Once they were there, they all got a table together. "Pepperoni everybody?" Steve asked. "And a salad," said Kelly, "I'm watching my figure." Why, Brandon thought, I'm watching it for you. He looked over at Brenda and grinned. She shook her head, smiling, knowing exactly the way he thought. Sometimes Brandon is just too much, Brenda laughed to herself. Steve flagged down the server and placed their order.

After eating, Steve drove Kelly to her house to drop her off. She slipped Brandon her number, winked and said, "Hey, call me later ok?" "Yeah, I will," said Brandon. She blew him a kiss as she went to the door. As they drove away, Brandon thought to himself, score! It was still early so they had plenty of time to talk.

When they arrived back at their apartment, Brandon hurried to his room to call Kelly. He couldn't wait! Steve and Brenda decided to come inside too. "How about a movie?" asked Brenda. "Sounds good to me," said Steve. "What kind of movie do you like? "she asked. "Oh, I'll watch anything you like darling, anything at all." Steve smiled with that knowing look that they probably wouldn't see much of the movie. Brenda picked out a horror movie and put it in the Blu-ray player. She went over to the couch and cuddled into Steve. She leaned back into Steve's chest and he put his arms around her. Brenda couldn't even explain right now how good this felt, how right. She had been searching for this kind of love her whole life. Had she finally found it?

Meanwhile, Brandon was so excited to be talking to Kelly. They seemed to have a lot in common. Both liked spending time on the beach, shopping although Kelly seemed to enjoy it more. Kelly had come from money and Brandon had to work for his. Could they make this work? He sure thought they could. He felt like their similarities far outweighed their differences. He took the chance and asked her out to dinner that night. She was definitely on board. This was beginning to look good to Brandon. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Back in the living room, the movie forgotten, Brenda and Steve were wrapped in each other's arms. They kissed as if they were trying to take breath from each other. They came up for breath and looked into each other's eyes. There was no denying their connection, their very beings called to each other. She felt nervous, could she really do this? "What's wrong?" Steve asked seeing the look on her face. "It's just that I've never done this," Brenda said. "Never done what?" Steve asked. Brenda looked into his eyes and suddenly felt a surge of impulsiveness. "You know? It?" she asked. "Oh, that," Steve said. "Well, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with or sure about." She looked at him again and suddenly grabbed his hand, "I'm sure," Brenda said.

Brenda grabbed Steve's hand and led him down the hall to her room. She was glad Brandon had gone out for the evening and they wouldn't be disturbed. She turned and locked her door once they were inside. You couldn't be too careful with a brother around. Even though she felt nervous, she knew Steve was the right one. She turned to him and he leaned down for a kiss, she loved how she only came to his shoulder. In his arms, she felt so protected, so comfortable, like he was made just for her.

He slowly grabbed the bottom of her blouse. She lifted up her hands to help him slide it off of her. Then, she reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, one button at a time. She wanted this to be special. She ran her hands slowly down his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and the muscles beneath his skin. Then, she slowly wiggled out of her skirt. He enjoyed the show she was unknowingly putting on for him. He loved the way she moved. When she was down to just her panties and bra, Steve picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed as they went to her bed and he gently laid her on top the covers. Then, he reached for his belt and undid his jeans. He lowered them and Brenda was shocked to see he had nothing on under them. Steve was not the shy kind at all.

He reached over and slowly undid her bra, one hook at a time. Lord, she was so beautiful. He reached down and made Brenda gasp when he took her ripe nipple in his mouth. He slowly licked then nibbled the nub. Brenda was experiencing things she had never known. This felt too good! She felt her panties becoming wet and blushed .Steve saw her looking away and said, "No, it's ok, let me show you." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his penis. "See, I feel the same way. I'm aching for you Brenda. Let me show you how much I want you." He grabbed the top of her panties and slid them down her legs. There was no turning back now, Brenda thought, I want this so bad.

At the restaurant, Brandon and Kelly were enjoying each other's company so much that they had started to kiss and hold each other. Who cared if they were out in public, Brandon thought. I'm good if she's fine with it. Kelly was really enjoying her make-out session with Brandon. Hmm, she thought, he's a really great kisser. I wonder if he'd like to come back to my house with me. "Oh yeah," said Brandon. "Oh, I said that out loud," said Kelly. "Yep babe, you sure did," Brandon grinned, "let me get my car." Kelly and Brandon headed outside to his car. On the way to his house, Kelly put her hand on Brandon's thigh, squeezing and rubbing it. Oh yeah, Brandon thought, this is looking really good.

Entering Kelly's house, they didn't even bother to head to her room. No one was home tonight as usual. Kelly's mom wasn't exactly parent of the year and her dad was long gone. Kelly laid down on the sofa and pulled Brandon to her. Brandon didn't even bother to question what was going on or who was home. This girl was hot and he couldn't wait to make her his. Just as they were about to really go for it, Donna walked in, "Oops, sorry Kelly, I didn't know we had company tonight." "Oh yeah," Kelly said. "I forgot to tell you Brandon, Donna just moved in with us. Do you want to watch a movie with us Donna?" "Yeah," said Donna, "Thanks, I'll go make the popcorn!" She skipped off joyfully. Brandon thought to himself, well, there goes my chance for romance.

Back in Brenda's room, Brenda gasped and moaned as Steve entered her over and over. She could feel the sweat drip off both their bodies as they came together over and over. This felt so amazing she thought. So this is what it's supposed to be like. Steve looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright darling? I don't want to be too hard on you." "No, this is perfect'" said Brenda as they lay wrapped together feeling their heartbeats beating as one. They stayed entwined and kissed over and over until they felt their energies spent. Steve rolled off of Brenda and smiled over at her. That's only the beginning he said. He looked at her playfully as he edged down to between her legs, Brenda was shocked. Could this get any better? Steve pushed her legs apart and put his mouth down to her labia. He began to gently suck at her clitoris and gently lick her as if she was a melting ice cream cone. Brenda grasped her sheets, pulling on them and moaning out loud. "Oh Steve, oh my God, oh," she shouted. He looked up into her face with those glittering blue eyes and a big smile. She reached down and brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply. He went to slide out of the bed, but she reached out to him, "No, stay." He laid back down and they cuddled together in the sheets as they fell asleep together.

Over the weeks to come, they only grew closer. It seemed like the hours at work were so long and their time together, so short. They knew, in the end, that somehow they would work it out and be together forever.


End file.
